


Love For Androids

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cumswap, Double titfuck, Multi, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Krillin gets the “thank you” gift of a lifetime when 18 tries to convince him to let 21 move in.





	Love For Androids

“18, I know we just saved the world and all before reviving her, but why are we letting Android 21 stay with us? What is our child going to think of a woman with pink skin and a tail?” Krillin’s concerns were valid as he stood at the front door, eyes darting between the blue eyes of both Android 18 and Android 21. A soft sigh as both of the women only smiled in response to his question, making him feel disgruntled and if he had already lost the argument after just speaking up. “That look tells me you two have a plan…”   
  
“Well, of course we do. It’s not like I’m stuck in this form, after all.~” Android 21 spoke with a soft giggle, happy to be beside one of the few women she adored so much. With a quick swipe of her hand and a flurry of pink aura surrounding her and preventing her from being seen, the tailed woman reverted back to her human form. A moment later her long red hair gently fell down her back and she pulled her lab coat up to her shoulders just as her aura faded away. “So, no more pink woman!” A cute chuckle left the redhead as she leaned down just enough to place a soft kiss onto the bald man’s head. “I have nowhere else to stay after everything that happened and your wife was kind enough to offer me your guest room. I hope it’s not too much trouble…” The blue-eyed woman was happy to see the blush that slowly came to the man’s cheeks.   
  
“Don’t worry about it, Krillin. She’s going to stay with us until we can find her a new place close by. But, don’t worry. She’s not staying for free.” Android 18 chimed in as she stepped through her front door and smiled, looking around for a quick moment to make sure that their little girl was still off and away with Trunks and Goten. “She’s going to help us every day she is here with multiple things. A few that I think you’re going to love.~” The blonde woman moved out of the doorway to let her husband and new friend into her home, a smile on her face as she placed a kiss both on her husband’s cheek and the redhead’s lips, earning a quiet gasp from Krillin.   
  
Krillin’s eyes went wide at the sight before him, fear, anger, and arousal rushing through his senses as the two shared another quick peck. “18! What are you doing?! How can you kiss someone else like-”   
  
“Because she’s going to help me pleasure you from now on, dear. Each and every day we do something sexual, she will be right there by my side to help you get off.” The blonde smiled and closed the door behind everyone, dragging her husband to the couch in the living room and pushing him on it. “Relax. You know I wouldn’t dare do anything I didn’t think you’d like.” The woman chuckled softly as she listened to the man she loved gasp and nod, slowly processing what she said. “So, what would you like first, Krillin? Two beautiful women here to serve you… I don’t think you’ve ever gotten treatment like this before, right?”   
  
Android 21 started slowly lifting her red and blue top over her breasts without removing her lab coat, showing off her ample chest with a soft blush on her cheeks. “I hope this is okay to you, Krillin. It was the only thing I could think of that might make my stay here worthwhile for you…” Her blue eyes stayed locked on the man’s face until she noticed a very large bulge starting to form in his pants, a smile coming to her lips as she realized he was enjoying the sight before him. “Android 18…. Shall we get started…? Don’t want to keep him waiting, do we?”   
  
Krillin watched as the two women before him drop to their knees and share a quick look before his wife unzipped her tracksuit top, letting her breasts out without actually undressing herself. “Normally, I’d scold you for coming up with an idea so ridiculous…. But I don’t see the problem in enjoying myself just this once and seeing how things go.~” The police offer groaned quietly as he felt soft hands that did not belong to his blonde lover grab at his length through the fabric of his clothing, watching her tug at his outfit until actually tearing a hole in it instead of just reaching for the zipper. Not that he was going to yell at her after hearing the excited gasp that left the redhead’s lips as she watched his foot long cock fly out of the hole and stand up straight in their faces. “Well, someone certainly sounds happy with this arrangement.”   
  
Android 18 simply rolled her eyes as she immediately started planting soft and loving kisses along the side of his cock, leaving plenty of room for the other woman to take a moment to visually appreciate a cock she had known and loved for years now. However, after a moment or two of watching the redhead stay still and slightly drool over it, the blonde chose to take matters into her own hands. “Hey, 21…” The moment her words reached the other android’s ears, she was quick to pull her into a heated and passionate kiss while grabbing the other woman’s hand and moving it to her husband’s shaft. There were no words shared between the two as she helped the scientist make the first move, slowly pulling away from the kiss and guiding her hand up and down Krillin’s massive length. “I certainly got lucky with him, didn’t I? His cock is massive compared to the other people I’ve come across in my life.”   
  
“Well, it’s certainly one I regret never having the pleasure of having inside of me back when I was a human… But that doesn’t mean I won’t enjoy it now while I can.” Android 21 blinked and looked into the blonde’s blue eyes for a moment as her hand continued to move along the man’s shaft, worried she might’ve accidentally overstepped a boundary. “If that’s okay with you, Android 18! He is your husband, after all!” When she watched the other woman nod, the redhead did the same and began circling her tongue around the head of Krillin’s cock, drooling on it more than enough to act as lube while the mother continued placing adoring kisses along it. “I hope to be of good service to you, Krillin.” As she spoke, the scientist wrapped grabbed her soft mounds from underneath and moved them to wrap around this well-endowed member that hung in her face, starting to move them up and down his shaft without hitting the other android with them.

 

Krillin was in heaven with the pleasure that was coursing through him, tilting his head back just enough to rest it against the back of the couch. The feeling of his wife’s familiar and soft lips pressing against his shaft over and over again before her tongue trailed around his full and heavy sack that was waiting beneath was only amplified by the feeling of the redhead’s breasts moving along his shaft. It wasn’t the first time the man had gotten a boobjob in his life, but this time it was by a woman he didn’t think would ever be in his home, and the fact that they were only slightly bigger than the woman he married made this moment even better for him. “Are you doing to join her, Android 18? Her breasts feel incredible, but it doesn’t feel the same without yours…” Of course, he knew the blonde was able to tell he was lying, just wanting to be pampered a bit more than usual while two gorgeous women were in his home. But he was more than happy to feel her wrap her soft mounds around his shaft as well, both of the woman moving to sit on opposite sides.   
  
The blonde gasped quietly as she felt the other nipples gently grinding against her own with the movements they made, causing her to get more excited and lean in enough to steal a kiss from the other woman’s lips. Android 18 was slowly starting to enjoy the taste of the redhead’s lips against her own, internally giggling about how every kiss tasted like some sort of sweet. She was so lost in her kiss with the other android that, for just a moment, she had actually forgotten that she was here to please her husband, ignoring the moans and groans that were slowly growing louder, and not enjoy a short makeout session with a sexy redhead that was now going to be living with her. But the woman was clearly able to feel her husband’s massive member starting to throb between her breasts, another gasp leaving her as she broke the kiss and looked over to Krillin. “What is it, sweetheart? Can’t handle two perfect pairs of tits playing with cock like this? I thought you would’ve been used to this kind of thing.~”

 

Android 21 had no idea what to say, or even to say anything as he just dutifully continued to move her breasts up and down the man’s shaft, secretly admiring just how warm and rigid it felt inside of her cleavage. She didn’t know why it felt good to her to feel him throbbing and twitching against her tits, nor did she care as she wrapped her lips around the first few inches of it and started moaning as she suckled happily on it. Every stroke of the redhead’s tongue along his shaft was another that earned a louder moan from the bald man between her and the blonde only a few inches away. But that was fine for her as she got to taste Krillin’s precum coating her tongue, causing her to let out a few muffled moans that make him twitch even more. Pulling her lips from around his shaft and looking at the police officer that was clearly enjoying himself, a soft smile came to her lips. “Are you going to cum, Krillin? Please do!~ I bet it’s going to taste so sweet! I can’t wa-”   
  
Krillin didn’t need to be asked twice to grant her request, grunting and closing his eyes before cumming right then and there. Rope after thick rope of cum launched into the air and landed on both of their faces, painting them a new shade of white as he opened his eyes just enough to see the redhead immediately leaning in to lick the cum free from his wife’s face. He couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle at the sight, another small stream leaving his tip and trailing down his shaft. “I didn’t think she’d be so eager for something like this, right, 18?” Not that he was going to argue or stop the scientist from moaning and giggling happily as she swallowed down what she could of his cum before sharing a heated and tongue-filled kiss with the blonde. His eyes went wide in surprise as he watched the two androids happily swapped his cum back and forth during their kiss. “Holy shit…”

 

However, Android 18 was the first one to pull away from the kiss, cum still coating her tongue before swallowing it down and smiling softly. “Tell me, 21, how does my husband’s cock taste? I bet you’re wanting to go for another round right now, aren’t you?” The blonde smiled as she watched a soft pink glow rise to the redhead’s cheeks, silently answering her question. “Good! Cause he’s not usually satisfied after just one load. We may be here for a while, sharing load after load from Krillin while you earn your keep here.~” The mother let out a soft laugh as she licked up the remaining cum on Krillin’s cock.   
  
“Gladly!~”


End file.
